The present invention relates generally to a system to enable software-based options, and more particularly, to remotely grant limited access to software options resident on a device.
Medical diagnostic devices and supporting systems, such as medical imaging systems, have become increasingly complex in recent years. Examples of such systems include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound and x-ray systems, and positron emission tomography (PET) systems. These systems include many different software-based options, some of which are not used depending on customer needs and costs. To add to the complexity of each particular imaging system, many facilities today incorporate a variety of such devices all of which may not be configured identically. In larger facilities, the systems may be networked to permit common management and control. Further, such systems may be networked with a picture archiving and communication system (PACS) for storing digitized image data for subsequent retrieval and reconstruction. Additionally, teleradiology systems that involve transmitting digitized image data to remote locations for review and diagnosis by specialized physicians and/or radiologists may be used as well.
Because these medical diagnostic systems are used by different facilities with differing needs, not all of these systems operate identically. That is, although identical software may be installed at the factory, certain options are not desired or licensed by a customer or user, and therefore are not enabled when delivered. If a customer later wants to add these options to their devices, a license would need to be executed and service personnel with appropriate training would have to physically travel to the location where the devices are present to enable the software in order for the customer to gain access to a particular option.
Improvements in computer networks have greatly facilitated the task of offering assistance to remote facilities with medical imaging devices. In particular, rather than having to call a service center and speak with a technician or engineer, or await a return call from the service center, network technologies have facilitated proactive techniques wherein the service center may contact the medical diagnostic devices directly to check the status of the remote devices. Further advancements have been proposed to provide remote service to medical diagnostic systems in an effort to provide a level of service on a continual and interactive basis as needed by many facilities. In one such system, a service center can interactively receive messages via a network and can respond automatically to the messages if configured correctly. Data required to analyze the state of operation of the medical diagnostic devices can be transferred during an electronic connection. This technique greatly facilitates identification of system problems, allows questions to be posed to the subscribing service provider, facilitates transfer of updates and imaging protocols, and permits standard and customized reports to be transmitted to subscribing systems or stations. The interactive aspect of this technique allows the medical diagnostic facility to remain current on services provided by the centralized service facility and to readily communicate with the centralized service facility.
While such advancements in the provision of remote services to medical diagnostic devices have greatly enhanced the level of service and information exchange, they have not been used to remotely grant access and permit use of software options resident on such devices.
There is a need for a system where a qualified customer would have the ability to access a particular option already resident in memory of a device consistent with a customer's specific usage patterns. For example, in order to limit personnel costs and improve efficiency, many health care facilities schedule medical procedures, including medical imaging procedures, in a time block. However, health care facilities would traditionally purchase twenty-four hour access to an option and then only use the option for a portion of that twenty-four hours. As a result, the capabilities of a particular device are not optimally utilized.
It would therefore be desirable to permit access to optional, device capabilities on a pay-per-use or limited access basis, such that the device capabilities are available to a user on an as-needed basis. It would be further desirable to provide a warning of impending access expiration so that a renewing access request may be submitted and approved before expiration if desired, or if not requested, appropriate notice can be provided detailing that the option will no longer be available.